


Pretty and Romantic

by Soulsisterblondzilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Here Lies the Abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsisterblondzilla/pseuds/Soulsisterblondzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Skyhold, Dragon Age Inquisition. It's snowing and there is no way Garrett's going to let Fenris ignore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty and Romantic

“Fenris.”  
Fenris groaned, feeling Garrett’s hands at his shoulders. They were surprisingly gentle, but he _knew_ that tone of voice. He tried to bury his face into the pillow.  
“Hawke, if it is as early as I think it is…”  
Garrett’s hands paused uncertainly, which meant it was probably earlier. He groaned again.  
“But Fenris…”  
“What?”  
“It’s _snowing.”_  
“So?”  
Garrett tsked in disapproval, but he didn’t retaliate. Fenris waited warily, head still buried in his pillow. After a moment he felt Garrett tenderly tuck the bed covers around him, muttering about him getting cold. He _almost_ relaxed – then yelled as Garrett grabbed him by the waist and threw him over his shoulder before happily striding out into the blistering cold darkness of Skyhold. The sun hadn’t even risen yet.   
“Hawke!”  
He struggled madly, almost succeeding in slipping off until Garrett decided to steady him by grabbing his ass.  
 _“Garrett…”_  
He finally seemed to hear the warning as they entered the empty courtyard, barely lit by a few soft lanterns. He sighed heavily. “I assumed you were too tired to walk.”  
“You _assumed_ wrong, put me down.”  
The second sigh managed to reach entirely new levels of dramatic as he put Fenris back on his feet. He immediately shivered, suddenly very aware that the only thing keeping the snow away from him was a thin, probably incredibly _cheap_ bed sheet. Garrett noticed and rested his chin on the top of his head, draping his arms over his shoulders heavily enough that Fenris had to grind his feet into the ground to stay upright – but he had to admit, the sudden warmth was comforting. Even if it would be warmer back in his own bed.  
“Why are we out here?”  
“Because it’s pretty and romantic, of course.”  
Fenris looked up at him, planning to point out that it might be more romantic if he didn’t _freeze_ to death - but the thought trailed off as he watched him stare at the snow, eyes wide and smiling softly. Garrett caught him staring and gave him a smirk. Fenris flushed.  
 _“Told you_ it was romantic.”  
He didn’t think that had much to do with the snow. Garrett captured his chin and kissed him, and he found it wasn’t as cold as he had thought.


End file.
